User blog:LoganWoerner/Character Blueprint: Niha
Hey, here is a do's and don't's blog for any of you who are writing about Niha. Be sure to read this before you write! Biography I'm not putting the whole biography here, this is just the part that needs to stay consistent when writing about her. You can change her history from here, depending on how different you want the story to be. Here's the backstory. About 2,004 years ago, manufacturers on Xia built AT001 and five other prototypes built to resemble the six major Toa elements, AT001 resembling a Toa of Water. The manufacturers deemed the robots too costly to put into mass production, so they were put away until a later date. Soon after, a member from the Order of Mata Nui came to the manufacturers to look for new weapons and equipment. He came across the six prototypes and asked if he could see how they operated when on. The Xians, hoping to get the automatons off their hands, allowed him to see the "Toa" in action. The Order member was very impressed, and after checking with Helryx, the Order's leader, he asked the Xians if he could purchase one prototype. The manufacturers accepted happily, and AT001 was purchased for a steep price. The Xians "failed" to mention that the automatons required Toa stones to operate independently, which would prove troublesome later on. After her purchase, AT001 was assembled, modified, and reprogrammed, and then was put away until needed. Obviously, without a Toa Stone, Niha was unable to function. You can change the backstory if you like from here on, including how her Toa Stone is accquired. The reason you can change her history from this moment onward is because the rest of the backstory on her page is specific to the Apocalypse Universe. Character Niha is very innocent and naïve, often saying and doing things before processing the action's meaning. She understands that the job of an Order of Mata Nui member includes much violence, but she doesn't fully understand why there must be violence. Niha is hopelessly loyal to the Order of Mata Nui, but there is one conflicting loyalty, and that is her loyalty to the ones she loves. Niha can be brought to questioning and even possibly dismissing orders if her loyalties conflict. Niha has trouble choosing between two equally good options. As a computer, deciding between simple things, such as what she will do in her spare time. She often resorts to watching Mersery work in the lab, often wanting to assist the Mersion. If Mersery is unavailiable, she goes to Daxia's shoreline, where the trees meet the beach. Niha loves all things living and is fascinated by biology and science. Niha admires Mersery for his skill and knowledge and learns a lot from the scientist. Niha is trained in combat by Widsith, and after a few years of training, Niha became one of the most skilled trainees in Order history. Because Niha can never forget, and can never make a careless mistake twice, she has done well under Widsith's care. Niha has a mentor/student relationship with her master, fearing and respecting Widsith's wisdom. Niha is very sensitive when other lifeforms are in pain, and always wants to help. She is skilled when it comes to mending physical wounds, but she is not skilled in socialization. Niha is a bit out-of-sinc with the world, often feeling like an outsider when it comes to socialization. She has a firm grasp on the concept of emotion, but Niha herself has trouble feeling it. Niha does not know how to feel or love emotionally yet. Niha is robotic and calculating when speakingin a conversation, which other Order members find quite amusing. Niha is less like a friend to the other members of the Order, and is more like an amusing pet to them. Niha is only taken seriously by Helryx, Widsith, and sometimes Mersery. Sometimes there is a spark of life and emotion in Niha, but only for a moment. You can only sometimes get a short glimpse of Niha's human side, and even then, it's hard to tell. Capabilities Niha is one of the most advanced pieces of weapons technology in the Matoran Universe. She is twice as fast as the average Toa, and about as strong as the average Toa. Niha can do very advanced calculations all in her head very quickly, and never makes a mistake twice. Currently in On, Niha is very inexperienced. She has never been in a real fight and has never been on a field assignment. Although Niha is very powerful, she does not know how to use that power. Because of her lack of experience, she still makes mistakes, which leaves her vulnerable in real-life scenarios. When fully trained, Niha is one of the Order's most powerful weapons. She has a lot of experience on her belt and almost never messes up. Her superior judgement and calculation skills allow her to see through most lies and traps. She is a great leader. After the Order has trained her as well as they can, Niha continues to learn, almost automatically memorizing each new mission as it occurs. In fact, when fully trained, Niha is a bit of a Mary Sue :P Weapons, Tools, and Armor Niha is equipped with protosteel armor, as is standard for all Order of Mata Nui agents, which is one of the MU's strongest materials. Niha's left shoulder expands into a shield, equipped with an energy spike. Niha also is made with a wristblade on her left forearm, which is stored inside the forearm until it needs to be used. Niha's left forearm is equipped with a laser and a gun that shoots bullets. Niha's mask is equipped with a high-tech heads-up display that helps her decide the best course of action. It shows her stress points in different materials, information about many beings, and lets her know about her functional statisics. Niha has propulsion boosters built into her calves. They don't allow her to fly, but it allows her to jump great distances at a time, and also lets her run at high speeds. Along with the weopons and tools built into her body, Niha also carries a pack with assorted tools, maps, and such. The most useful tool in her pack is a striker, a small cylinder of heavy metal, that can be thrown or swung to knock out targets. Rules *Ask permission before you use Niha in your stories. I'll probably say yes, but I like to know who's using her. *Don't use Niha as a long-term love interest for your character unless I have already permitted you to do so. Niha doesn't even know how to express love, so most of the time it would be pointless anyway. *I would like it if you would not put Niha in your story just for the sake of torturing her. That doesn't mean you can't have her in a torture scene, just don't do one for the heck of it. Show some fight in her. Niha will ''not'' give away information. It simply goes agaist her code. *Please, please don't put Niha in sexual situations. First of all, it's against CBW rules, and secondly, Niha is a robot. Flirtation is allowed, but nothing too racy. MOC Here she is! Niha Blueprint 003.jpg|Front view Niha Blueprint 004.jpg|Back view Niha Blueprint 005.jpg|Side view Niha Blueprint 008.jpg|I hope you liked her! Discussion Topics *Is there anything I missed regarding Niha's character, capapilities, or anything else? What else would you like to know? *What are your thoughts on the MOC? I like constructive criticism, so fire away! That's about it guys. Tell me what you think! —[[User:LoganWoerner|''Logan]][[User talk:LoganWoerner|Woerner'']] (Blog) Category:Blog posts